Death, Bterayal, Lies Life
by Loopy Lu
Summary: i got anotherr Chappy up! LOTR\SM L\S.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._** The people either belong to JRR Tolkien or the person who wrote sailor moon. (I think her names naru)

{…} Telepathic speaking

"…" Thoughts

'…' Speaking

(…) Author's notes

END CHAPTER End chapter, duh!

 |  
 |

 |

\/ Review!

Prologue:

Two figures were riding in the dark, one a lot smaller than the other. They were both covered by black cloaks covering their faces, making it hard to see them. The smaller figure was riding a black horse with a white hoof and a white star on its forehead. The bigger one was riding a chestnut-brown horse with a blonde mane and tale. There were headed for Mirkwood.

'Mamma why do we have to leave? Why can't we stay at home in… peace, if that's what you call it?' The small figure asked

'Serenity, I've told you already. I have to take you somewhere safe' the taller figure, her mother, told her.

'But why can't I go with you? I know you; you wouldn't go somewhere where it's not safe. And besides, there is no safer place for me then by your side.' She tried to argue.

'Serenity,' the tall figure sighed, 'Where I am gong is definitely not safe' She pointed.

'Then why are you going?'

'I have to'

'Why?'

'It doesn't matter why. All that matters is that I may or may not return and that you are safe from harm.'

'Then why not take me to Rivendell? You're always telling me how safe it is there and how no evil can enter!'

'Riven dell is almost abandoned.'

'Why? Why won't you tell me?'

'You are too young to understand. There is one more thing you need to know. I may not return.'

The small figure, Serenity, lifted her hood. She was only a young elf, by the age of eight (what's that in elf years?). She had silvery-blue hair that was in odangos. She had blue eyes, full of sorrow for being pulled apart from her mother.

'Serenity! Put your hood back on!'

'No! If I might not see you again, then let me see your face one last time. Please!'

'Not now, wait 'till we reach Mirkwood. Put your hood pack on.'

'Fine' She said angrily from loosing to her mother, yet again. She put her hood over her head. There was now no trace of her being the same person of who she was.

They rode on into the night. Eventually, they reached Mirkwood. Thranduil was waiting for them with (an eight year old- again I don't know how old that is in elf-years) Legolas. Serenity and her mother lifted their hoods.

'Thankyou for giving Serenity a place to stay.' Her mother said to Thranduil.

'It is no problem at all.' He replied.

Serenity and Legolas where staring at each other with mixed looks of puzzlement and curiosity.

{Who are you?} A female voice rang through his head. He knew it was the girl but he couldn't reply, he couldn't speak telepathically.

{Legolas Greenleaf} The voice said. He nodded in reply. "How does she do that? She is only as old as me!"

{It flows through my blood.}

"And she can read thoughts?!"

{No, I can read **_your_** thoughts. Don't ask me how I just know exactly what you're thinking.}

"So I'm telepathically speaking to you?"

Legolas' question remained unanswered for Serenity's mother interrupted.

'Good bye, Serenity' She said. Serenity Jumped onto her and hugged her mother as tight as she could. She didn't want her to go. After all, it might be the last time she'll see her again. But because Serenity was tired, her grip wasn't as tight as it could be. Her mother was able to pull her off.

'Amin mela lle, yelda, but I must leave' (I love you daughter. It might be wrong, I don't know elvish very well, all I know is from other stories if anyone wants to tell me any more then feel free to email me: morganaalex@hotmail.com)

'But why mumma?'

'You will find out when you are older'

'But-'

'Farewell, my child' She mounted her horse. She said it again, before disappearing into darkness.

"Mark my words, mumma, I will find out." She promised herself.

'Fear not, child. Your mother will return' Thranduil told her

Serenity dare not say anything but she was thinking over what her mother told her.

'She might not return. I may only be young, but I am not dumb.' She blurted out.

Thranduil ignored her. 'Child, you must be tired. If you come with us, I can show you your room'

Serenity would argue back, but she was too tired to. They went back to the castle (or whatever you call it). Serenity's room was next to Legolas'. The door was in the left corner (but still on the south wall). A little further up was a wardrobe, painted white. Beside the wardrobe was a bookshelf, stacked with books. On the opposite side of the entry wall, there was a window, which almost took up the whole wall and in front of it was a two-seater lounge. On the other side of the window was a dresser; a mirror was attached to it.  Beside the dresser was a neatly made bed ready for her to sleep.

She took off her cloak and dropped her pack: they could wait till morning. Then she hoped on her bed, pulled the covers up and almost immediately went to sleep.+

 |  
 |

 |  
 |  
 |

\/ Press that button!


	2. The Dream or is it a preminition?

I'm back! And I have nothing to say :o(.

"…" Thoughts

'…'Speech

{…} Telepathic speaking

(…) Author's notes

*** Skip of time

*~*~*~*~*~_Death, Betrayal, Lies. Life_~*~*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~_Chapter 1: The Dream (or is it premonition?)_ ~*~*~*~*~*~

   Serenity didn't know where she was. It was day, but a huge black cloud took all the sunlight. There were mountains everywhere, all black. There was one mountain, which was probably a volcano that seemed to be the worst part, **the** evil.

   There were orcs everywhere. She could recognize them from the plenty of times she and her mother were almost killed. There were also men, and elves. And then she saw her; her mother was in amongst the elves. Her hair was out, and cut to her waist. She was wearing amour, much unlike her; she always refused to, she said she didn't need it. She carried a sword, and that was all. She seemed to be the only woman there.

   She tried to call out to her but she wasn't heard, by anyone. Not even by any elves, which came as a shock to her.

   She watched in horror as she saw death after death of orcs and some of the men and elves, but soon, hardly any orcs still lived. That's when the armoured figure came out. On its finger, was a ring with some form of elvish on it that she couldn't read. She watched helplessly as it started killing elves and men. She hoped that her mother wasn't one of them. She watched, wanting to but not daring to look away. 

   She saw a man fly through the air, then hit stone with all due speed. Then another man ran over to him. She assumed the now dead one was the other ones farther (I know very kongfusing- my word for confusing). Everything sped by and all of a sudden, she was over with the men. The son (aka: Isildor-spelling? But Serenity doesn't know this, or even Sauron and Elrond and… wait, stop slowly spilling out the story line!) Grabbed his father's sword seconds before the armoured figure stepped on it, causing it to smash into pieces. He merely stopped for half a second before cutting off the figures hand. Suddenly the figure literally exploded, leaving nothing but a pile of ash and the ring. The man picked up the ring and held it in his hand, looking at the fiery engravings.

'Isildor! Come with me' One of the elves said. He seemed to be the leader of the elves, as he was wearing no helmet.

Again, everything seemed to speed around her and all of a sudden, she was at the mouth of a volcano. The elf and the man, Isildor were there.

'Cast the ring into the fire Isildor!' The elf told the man.

'No, Elrond, I won't.' He replied blankly, before walking off.

***

Isildor was riding a horse, with plenty of other men behind him. He had the ring on a chain around his neck. Suddenly orcs jumped out and started attacking them. Isildor looked around, then pulled the chain from around his neck and put the ring on. Unlike the armoured figure, Isildor vanished into thin air.

Serenity watched footsteps appear leading to the nearby lake. There was a splash and Isildor appeared again. The ring had slipped off his finger. Two orcs saw this and shot him dead instantly.

                                                                                                    ***

Serenity was in the same place, except now there was a halfling creature fishing in the water. She saw another one hiding behind a tree. She watched as the halfling by the river pulled out a golden ring. The same one as Isildor and the armoured figure once wore. She watched as the second halfling argued with it. 

Then she watched as the 'hiding' halfling killed the other one. 

And then she woke up.

I know very short but hey, do you think I'll let her see every thing that's going to happen in the next 3000 year concerning the ring? I mean really, c'mon!

|  
|  
|  
|

\/ See that button? USE IT!


	3. a chapter!

Hi! I just found a site that has heaps of elvish. but its not based on Tolkiens languages, or at least that's what the website says. Anyway, if I have elvish, and it is wrong DON'T BLAME ME! I AM INISANT! Well, if you don't count how many times I pinched some biscuits or lollies off my sister. Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! Nothing!!!!!!!! If it did I would be busy spending all my money! :oD '.' Thoughts "." Speech {.} Telepathic speech (.) Author's notes [.] translation *** Skip of time *~*~.~*~* Pov ^^^^^^^^^^ Vision  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Death, Betrayal, Lies. Life~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~Chapter 2: ___________~*~*~*~* Serenity sat bolt upright in bed. She was breathless after seeing all that. Then it occurred to her. What happened to her mother? Was she killed in the battle? Did she survive? Was she going to return to her soon, so they could go home, to all the other Ithil'quessir [Moon Elves]? She didn't know. 'Stupid dream!' She thought 'Scaring me to death and not making any good of it all!' She pushed the covers off her bed and went for a walk. She creped with such stealth that no sound was heard, even that which an elf might hear. *~*~Legolas~*~* Legolas watched helplessly as the woman he saw that night was slaughtered. She was in Mordor with the Last Alliance that his father told him the night before their arrival. The armoured figure stabbed her, straight through her chest. The image was replaced with Serenity crying extremely hard. He heard her mutter "Whoever you are, armoured figure, I'll found out and avenge my mother!" He then woke up. "Serenity!?" He called out into the darkness. She stepped into his room. "Mani nae umein?" [What were you doing?] She didn't answer immediately but then "I wanted a drink," She lied, well actually she did want a drink. "Yulna? Khila amin"[A drink? Follow me] "Please! Speak common!" "Fine" He led her down several hallways until they came to a kitchen. "Cups are in that cupboard, tap's there." He told her. She grabbed a cup and poured some water in it. "Tell me Legolas, why were you awake?" She asked "I had a nightmare" He blurted out "You too huh," "What do you mean" "I had one too, men elves and my mother were in some sort of dark land. An armoured figure killed almost everyone. A man, his name was Isildor, was murdered. A halfling found a ring in the water, but another one killed it. That's when I woke up" She explained. "Well, the place they were is Mordor-" "What do you mean is?" "It's a real place. The men and elves are the last alliance and was this armoured figure wearing a ring?" "Yes it was" "I don't know who it is, or what it is" "Oh. What did you see?" "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, I saw your mother being killed by the armoured figure" He said. "But I think it wasn't real. I think your mother is going to be alright." He added quickly. "Well, thanks for the drink!" She said before heading back to her room.  
  
*** *~*~*~Serenity~*~*~* Serenity woke up. She was quite afraid that what she dreamt last night was real, and it was happening now. She got out of bed and got dressed into a skirt and shirt (Yeah, I know She wasn't hungry, so she just walked by the kitchens and went straight outside. She walked for a while, then realised how bored she was, so she walked back to her room. On her bead, she found a bow and quiver of arrows. Without question, she took then and walked back outside. She continued walking, until she found an area that seemed as though no body was, or had ever, been there. She started shooting arrows at a tree; aiming at certain points of it instead of actually using a bullseye. "How do you aim without a bulls eye?" A voice asked from in amongst the trees. "Ya nae tanya!?" She asked. [Who was that?] "You have a good guard for yourself," It said. "Who's there!?" she called again. "who do you think?" "WHO!?" She urged, getting ready to attack at the slightest sign of harmful intent. "God! It's only me!" Legolas said, stepping out from the shadows. "Mankoi naa lle sinome? [Why are you here?] Were you stalking me?" "Most certainly not!" "Then why are you here?" "Seeing how good you are at archery; but as you use no bullseye, I cannot tell." "And why do you want to see my archery?" "To see if you can beat me." Serenity smirked "Well, if you really wanted to know, this is the first time I have ever touched a bow. My mother wouldn't let me go near one. I have seen many archers, though, observing their every move, seeing how they hold it, seeing how they aim it and seeing how accurate their aim is to see if I should hold it the same way." "Well, if I saw you use a bullseye, then maybe we could have a competition sometime?" "Maybe," Legolas turned to leave when all of a sudden Serenity fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain as if she had just been stabbed. "Serenity!? Are you all right? What happened?" He asked her. Only problem was she couldn't speak with the pain hauling on her. ^^^^^^^^^^ Her mother was on the ground dead, or at least close. She had a sword through her torso, killing her almost instantly. The only person now left in her family was her daughter, the only one who could fulfil the family name. Blood spilled out everywhere. ^^^^^^^^^^ Serenity woke uneasily in her own bead, bandages around her waist. She stared at the ceiling, unsure if anything that had happened that day was real, or just an illusion. Her blood ran cold as she remembered the last thing she saw. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked as he entered the room. "I'm fine, I think. What happened?" She replied. "I'm not sure. One minute, you were standing up, well as anything, the next you were kneeling on the ground, clutching your stomach." "I remember seeing my mother, exactly the same as you described in your dream. She is dead, and it was that armoured figure that killed her. I'll find out who the armoured figure is, and I'll seek vengeance. Legolas, they're going to pay!" "Serenity, you are tired, you must sleep." "I'm not tired! I'm serious! They're going to pay whoever they are!" She said, becoming raged. "I have to go, I'll come back later." He said, trying to avoid being a victim of her temper. "If you say so," She said, calming down. When he left, she grabbed her pack from the floor and emptied it out. In it where mainly dresses and clothes, but that wasn't what she was looking for. Finally she found it, her mother's ring. It as white gold (It looks a lot like silver, but is worth a whole lot more) with nine stones in it. There was a topaz, a ruby, a sapphire, an emerald, an aquamarine, an amethyst, an onyx stone, a lapis lazuli and a white opal (Do these remind you of anything? Maybe the senshi's colours!?). Her mother had told her if anything happened to her take the ring, but she was never told why. She put it on, as she did a gust wind swept over her from the roof. She felt charged, pumped and completely unharmed. She removed the bandage from around her waist. There was nothing there, no blood, no wound, no scars, just bloodstained bandages. She walked over to her window and opened it. For the first time she noticed the tree, exactly in the centre of the window. She then walked over and looked at all the books on the bookshelf. They were mainly fictional books, and there were 5 history books, but they weren't what she was after. She wondered down the hallways, looking in each room. Finally she came to what she was looking for. She walked into the library and searched up and down every shelf. Then she found what she was looking for. She picked up several books, and then retreated back to her room. The books she picked up were all on the different languages. She sat down on her lounge, her feet over the arm, and read (yes I know very out of character but his is fan fiction, not the real thing, and besides, what you going to do bout it!?!) 


	4. Alot of time skipping

Very good, very good. Serenity meets Aragorn and Gandalf. She joins Aragorn and the hobbits… umm; she and Legolas can't remember each other… have a duel. And yeah, that's basically all of it. Takes place in several different years; it starts in about 2956 (third age)

'…' Thoughts

"..." Speech 

{…} Telepathic speech

(…) Author's notes 

[…] Translation 

*** Skip of time 

*~*~…~*~* Pov 

^^^^^^^^^^ Vision

~*~*~*~*~Death Betrayal, Lies. Life~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~Chapter 4: I dunno!~*~*~* 

Legolas had never been himself since Serenity had left. He was never quite as happy or cheerful. It had been so long since he had seen her he almost forgot what she looked like (tut tut!). He wanted to see her again. He **needed** to see her again.

"Serenity, please come back soon" He murmured.

*~*~*~Serenity~*~*~*

It had been months after she had met Gandalf and at that moment she was travelling with him. As she was she was expecting someone to 'ambush' them. And as it happened, she was right.

"Gandalf, prepare to meet a new friend" she told him, slightly confusing the wizard. "Three, two, one" As she said 'one' a man with black appeared from the trees.

"Hello Aragorn" She said, confusing both of them.

"You know this man?" Gandalf asked her.

"Not entirely but I know who his parents are, who his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather is, and who his soul mate is."

"And that is?"

"Isildur" She said, grinning.

"Okay, first things first," Aragorn began to speak. "How do you know about me?"

"I have been to Rivendell so many times, yet you never noticed me, Estel." She answered.

"Fine, secondly, who are you?"

"I am Serenity, daughter of… and this is Gandalf the Grey."

"Daughter of who?"

"I never knew who my farther is."

"What of your mother?"

"Why do you wish to know?" She asked Aragorn, curious as to why he wanted to know.

"Well, you seem to know all about me, so I decided to even things out a little."

She sighed. "Serenity" She said softly.

"Now Aragorn son of Arathorn" He began "It is Arathorn isn't it?" he asked Serenity. She nodded. "Yes, I have some errands…"

*** (About 3017, 3rd age)

"Now, remind me again why I let you drag me into this?" Serenity asked Aragorn as they trampled through the Dead Marshes.

"I didn't, you said you were in need of a hunt, and then I told you where I was going, and you came with me. Why do you blame me anyway?"

"Men!" She said. "They'll never learn how a woman's mind works!" Aragorn smiled

"Shh, there's something over there" she said, pointing straight a head.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked

"I'm not sure, it looks kind of slimy, a greyish colour. It's mumbling something… 'My precious, he stole it from us but we'll getst him. Cheated he did, what is in my pocket…' I'm not really sure."

"That's Gollum, and what we're looking for. Can you confuse him?"

"How?"

"You can speak telepathically, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Confuse him. Make him think… I don't know something"

"I know!" {I have your precious! Come and get it!}

"Whose there? Give it backs, give it backs! It's mine I foundsed it!" 

{Come and get it!}

"Coming precious!!!"

"Aragorn, he's coming now, whatever you were planing, its time to do it!"

"Do you have the net?"

"Yes!"

"Good, when he comes, throw the net on him."

{Over here!}

"Wheres precious?"

"HERE!" She said as she threw the net on top of him

"Yous tricked us! You liesd! You'lls pay!" 

"Am I good, or am I good?"

Aragorn ignored what she said. Gollum continued cursing. " We need to get him to Thanduil. Do you have rope?"

"Only the best there is!" She said, handing him a bundle of elven rope. Aragorn used it to tie Gollum up.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! It burns! It burns!"

"Smeagol-"

"Why do you call him Smeagol?"

"Something I know. Smeagol, I'm sorry, but we have to do this. If you promise to do as we say-"

"Never!!! Never shall it trust lyersd!"

"Your loss, not ours. Actually we do have to put up with all your carrying on… So, where did we have to meet Thranduil?"

"In Mirkwood, of course." 

^^^^^^^^^^

Images of Serenity's time in Mirkwood came flashing back. All of her arrival, her nightmare, of when Legolas got a drink, the archery, seeing her mothers death, healing and a lot more, all flashing in her memory

"Serenity, come back!" she could here Legolas say "Serenity! Serenity!"

^^^^^^^^^^

"Serenity? Serenity?" Aragorn asked after Serenity suddenly went blank. He put his hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her. She closed her eyes tight and then opened them, as if coming out of a trance.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"Are you sure? You don't seem as happy" (yes, Gollum is still ranting on. "It burns! It burns!")

"Positive."

"As I was saying, we have to go to Mirkwood."

"No! I'm not coming with you!"

"Why not?" (It Burns! It burns!!! ::throws hard rock at Gollum:: Author: Shut ya yap!)

"It's just… something happened there a long time ago"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, its something I don't wish to talk about it"

"If that is what you wish, I will abide to it."

"Good. I will come with you, but not enter Mirkwood; I will wait outside."

"Well first we have to get there. Do you remember where you left your horse?"

"North-west of here"

(I dunno, an hour, two, maybe three later aka, when they reach Mirkwood.)

Serenity stopped at the edge of Mirkwood. (Mhm, still lots of 'it burns!" coming from Gollum)

"I'm not gong any further, the rest is all yours from here, including the credit," She said, making "including the credit" sound sarchastic.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Believe me I'm positive!"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Aragorn! You should know better, after all i've been travelling with you for then past something-or-other years! You should know I'm not a mere woman! I can speak most languages, can wield most weapons and can definitely fight!"

'And can yell' he thought.

"Ah, you forget I can read those who are close to me's mind!" (close as in friends or something similar, not close as in physically)

"And since when am I close to you?" 

"Since you saved my life, hmm, something-or-other times"

"Once."

"Only once? When?"

"I can't remember…"

"Ha! Aragorn, you haven't yet but you will, very soon"

"And you know this… how?"

"You better go now, Thranduil is waiting and I'm sick and tired of Gollum ranting on! 'It burns it burns!' SHUT UP!"(Finally) Gollum stopped ranting. He and Aragorn looked at her quite scared. Serenity had never been so annoyed in her life.

"You going?"

"Yes." He said riding on into the woods. Serenity waited until he was out of sight, when he was she jumped up into a tree (levitating, really) and jumped from treetop to treetop after him.

Hey! I know that took me a while but hey I can't help that! :'( Tell all your friends about this fic and make them read it! Please :( ::makes sad puppy eyes:: 1221 words!

|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ See that button? USE IT! Or kiss your sorry lil' arse good-bye!


	5. Nazgul, Hobbits and Rangers Oh My!

Um, another chapter… Just experimenting, ignore the fact that this is big 

'…' Thoughts

"..." Speech 

{…} Telepathic speech

(…) Author's notes 

[…] Translation 

*** Skip of time 

*~*~…~*~* Pov 

^^^^^^^^^^ Vision

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_Death, Betrayal, Lies. Life_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*_Chapter 5: Nazgul Hobbits and Rangers, Oh My!_*~*~*~

Serenity put her hood on so it covered her face and balanced her self in a tree, over looking Aragorn and Thranduil. She watched as they talked for a while. Then without notice, someone or something pulled her backwards out of the tree.

"_Yee!_" she shrieked [Eek!]

"_Mani naa essa en lle ar' mani naa lle umien sinome?_" [What is your name and what are you doing here?] The person said. They had long blonde hair and was an elf. He was male. He was around 6 feet, short for an elf. Serenity felt like she knew him, but couldn't remember where.

"_Antolle ulua sulrim_!" [Much wind pours from your mouth!] She spat.

"_Mani naa essa en lle ar' mani naa lle umien sinome?_" He repeated

"_Mankoi lle irma sint?_" [Why do you want to know?]

He gripped her arms tighter "_Ya naa lle?_" [Who are you?]

"_Tanya awra!_" [That hurt!]

"_Ya naa lle?!_" He said, gripping her tighter.

"_Serenity! Amin Serenity!"_ [Serenity! I am Serenity!]

"_Mankoi naa lle sinome_" [Why are you here]

"I am with Aragorn"

"If you are with him, why are you not with my father?"

"I am not meeting with Thranduil because I don not wish to see someone I met long ago"

The elf let go of her hands. "Who?"

Then Serenity remembered. The elf reminded her of Legolas. It all fitted. Thranduil was king of the Mirkwood elves and Legolas was his son, if this elf said that Thranduil was his father…

"I do not wish to tell you, for someone might be listening to us and will probably tell that person in particular," Serenity said as she removed her cloak.

"_Lle naa vanima_" [You are beautiful]

"Yet you still don't remember?"

"But I have never met you before, what is there to remember?"

{Legolas, you have a short-term memory}

"Serenity!"

"The one, the only!" She said, her arms open to embrace him, but he kissed her instead.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment!"

"Well, its here now and that's all that matters"

 "But where have you been all this time?"

"Doing what I have wanted to do be free. But now I have I want nothing more than to return home."

"So you mean your staying?"

"No, not yet. Gandalf has some errands to be run"

"But you have only just returned!"

Serenity smiled. "Elrond will hold a council in a couple of weeks. He will call for you, but I will already be there"

"Tell me this, why did you not want me to see you?"

"I wanted to wait until the council. I didn't want to see you then leave straight away. Speaking of leaving, I have to go"

"_Namaarie, melamin_" [Farewell, my love]

"Don't call me _mealimin!_" She said, turning back and running back to where she should be. Aragorn was already there.

"Where were you?" He asked

"Nowhere" She replied blankly

"How can you be nowhere when you always have to be somewhere?"

"Disappear"

"Really, where were you?"

"Looking around"

"If you say so"

*** Several days/weeks later

Serenity sat at a table next to Aragorn. They both had cloaks covering their faces; Aragorn was smoking and Serenity leaned back in her chair very bored.

"Are the Peredhil here yet?" She asked again

"For the millionth time today, no!"

"I am so bored! I'm going outside!" She said as she got up but Aragorn pulled her back down.

"Look, there they are now" He said, indicating to the child-like people who just entered.

"Okay, I know what to do." She said getting out of her seat. She walked over to them and walked straight past, gently brushing them with her hand. Then she walked back to Aragorn with a huge smile on her face.

"So what do you want to know?" she asked him

"All I need to"

"Okay. The first one is Frodo, son of Drogo. His last name is Baggins but he's keeping a low profile and he's using Underhill. The One Ring has been found again and guess who has it? Him. That one is Samwise Gamgee, his gardener, he got into this mess by eaves dropping. The other two are Merridoc Brandywine and Peregrin Took. They got into this mess by steeling food from a farmer."

"And what's gong to happen?"

"Well, Frodo is going to slip and the ring will slip on his finger, drawing the Nazgul here. That's your chance to have a word with him."

"And when will this happen?"

"He already knows who we are so about… now"

As she said it, Frodo slipped and the ring fell on his finger.

"Bye bye" She said indicating to Aragorn that he could talk to him. As Aragorn left Serenity walked over to the other hobbits and told them where Frodo had gone but they left before she could say "He is in no danger"

They burst into the room with candle posts as weapons, Aragorn immediately drew his sword. After the light ramble, Serenity came into the room.

{I'm sorry; they ran off before I could tell them he was safe with you} Her voice rang through Aragorn's head. She didn't realize that the hobbits heard her too.

"Never mind that now," He replied. "You can remove your hood."

"_N'ume_, _Amin merna_" [No I don't want to]

"Fine"

"_Quel_" [Good]

"You draw far to much attention yourself, Mr. Underhill. My associate and I can avoid being seen if we want, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

"We do not intend to hurt you, or your lackeys," Serenity added the most important thing Aragorn forgot "we are friends of Gandalf the Grey"

"How do we know to trust you?" Sam asked

"Ah, you don't, not until we save Frodo's life and we reach Rivendell" She replied

"Or, you can read the note Gandalf left" Aragorn said.

"There was a note? Why didn't you tell men there was a note? You never tell me if there's a note!" She asked Aragorn. He didn't reply.

"So you are Strider?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, I am" He replied

"And you are?" Frodo asked Serenity

" A friend"

"And your name?"

"Remains a secret to all but few"

"Can you please remove your hood?" 

 Serenity knelt down so she was around his height. "Nay, not here, not now." She got back up.

"The Nazgul may be here soon, we need something to trick them."

"I'll do something about it, keep an eye on the Peredhil," He said as he left.

"You better get some rest, Rivendell is quite far from here, this may be the only decent sleep you get for a while."

"What about you?" Pippin asked her.

"The last time I slept was more than 2000 years ago"

"You are an elf then?"

"_Ume_, I am" [Yes, I am] "rest now, questions later" She told them, as they got ready to rest.

Aaye! Kinda short to what I usually right but hey, whatya gunna do about it?

|  
|  
|  
|

\/ see that button? Use it!


End file.
